


The day of the selection🎄

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: It's a simple Christmas decorating accident on the rooftop of Four Privet Drive that propels Dudley Dursley to Hogwarts to join his cousin as he and his parents discover he's not as normal as they thought. His training and his new life as a wizard begins, will he have Harry's help or will Harry leave him to fend for himself?
Series: Story idea Harry Potter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304
Kudos: 1
Collections: Prompt Harry Potter fic





	The day of the selection🎄

Here's a Harry Potter Christmas idea

The story takes place during the first book or movie, namely the sorcerer's school with the philosopher's stone

As this is a bit of a Christmas story the beginning of the story occurs shortly before the Hogwarts holidays and Hermione leaves home for the holidays

The story begins in the Muggle world at four Privet Drive, the residence of the Dursleys and Harry Potter

Dudley, who came home from Smelting instead, helps his father decorate the house for Christmas, but one of the two slips and risks falling and breaking his vow in Petunia's terrified eyes

This is when Dudley's latent magic kicks in and saves the day, stunning the Dursley holes

Dumbledore is immediately notified of the event and goes to Privet Drive accompanied by Rogue to inform that as Harry is registered Hogwart Dudley can go as well although he will have to take weekend classes the first few months to catch up with the start of the year. missing year and suggest to the Dursleys that a reluctant Severus Snape accompany them to the Diagon Alley and talk to them about school (distribution, lessons, ect ...)

Vernon turns angry and disgusted he declares divorce, deny Dudley and immediately leaves to live with his sister Marge

Petunia is desperate and Snape, although the woman does not look like Lily, remembers how his best friend loved her sister despite their argument and he decides to help her and her son get over it, he even buys an owl to Petunia so she can communicate with Dudley and promises to look after him at school

From there you decide what happens just a few obligations

Friendship between Petunia and Severus

Dudley can go to any house except Slytherin, he was Muggle-born after all

He must at first be hated by the Gryffindors who know how to treat Harry

A happy ending with Harry forgiving Dudley and Petunia and having a good family relationship

The story can stop after the first year or you can continue until you want

Do not forget to leave your comments


End file.
